


Something Just Like This (Fem!Barisi)

by XXBackseatSerenadeXX



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fem!Barba, Fem!Carisi, Fem!Fin, Fem!Mike, Fluff and Humor, Male!Amanda, Male!Olivia, Minor Nick Amaro/Mike Dodds, fem!Nick, genderbent au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXBackseatSerenadeXX/pseuds/XXBackseatSerenadeXX
Summary: Hello everyone! Today, I bring you a genderbend AU! This is the first of many that I will be writing for any fandom really. XD I'm using the song Something Just Like This by The Chainsmokers (feat. Coldplay). It's an amazing song and I am so excited about writing this. Also, I know Mike and Nick weren't on the show at the same time but, I don't care. I still ship it. Unlike the other fics, this side pairing is actually going to be very minor. I will likely dedicate a whole fic to them in the future. Anyways, Carisi has a thing for Barba and when she tells her, she gets rejected at first. I promise, it gets better at the end. :P





	Something Just Like This (Fem!Barisi)

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best, don't judge it too hard. Please....although, any and all feedback is appreciated.

I've been reading books of old  
The legends and the myths  
Achilles and his gold  
Hercules and his gifts  
Spiderman's control  
And Batman with his fists  
And clearly I don't see myself upon that list

Rachael Barba might of talked a big game but, deep down she was very insecure. She had a hard time believing anyone could love her. So, when none other than Dominique "Sonny" Carisi herself told her she loved her, she didn't take it too well. "That's not funny, Carisi." Sonny frowned. "What do you mean, Rachael? I'm not joking, I love you." The Cuban woman shook her head. "Stop fucking with me! If you're done toying with my emotions, I'd like to get back to work. Goodbye, detective." She said the last part with a certain malice that the blonde woman had never heard before. With that, she shoved past the confused Italian woman.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
But she said, where d'you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can kiss

Adam frowned as Rachael stormed past. "Barba! Come on! Barba! Come back!" He looked at Sonny who was on the verge of tears. "Stay here." He took off running after Rachael. Oliver burst into the room. "Carisi! Would you like to tell me what the hell is going on? Rollins just ran past me looking for Barba and I can't find Amaro or Dodds." Sonny looked up from her paperwork. "I don't know, Oli." She said, voice cracking.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo

Oliver's face fell. "Sonny...what happened?" Sonny laughed bitterly. "I don't know, okay? You should uh...find Amaro and Dodds." The brunette man nodded. "Okay. Hang in there, alright?" He left in search of the rest of his team. A second later, Fin sauntered in, looking confused. "Okay so, I just walked past Oli. He says that Amaro and Dodds are MIA and that Rollins has been running through here like a madman looking for Barba. Any ideas?" She asked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh, I want something just like this  
I want something just like this

Sonny shook her head, running a hand through her hair absentmindedly. "I don't know, Fin. I guess Barba's pissy about something." "Maybe it's her time of the month?" That earned a scoff. "It's always her time of the month." Fin chuckled. "Sounds like it's yours too." Sonny shook her head. "No, I'm just having a shitty day." The black woman nodded thoughtfully. "I hear ya, man. It's gonna be alright, Carisi." At that moment, Nikki and Mikayla stumbled in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I've been reading books of old  
The legends and the myths  
The testaments they told  
The moon and its eclipse  
And Superman unrolls  
A suit before he lifts  
But I'm not the kind of person that it fits

Fin glowered at the two women. "Where the fuck have you two been?" Both women blushed. "I'm waiting." Nikki opened her mouth to speak then closed it. Mikayla didn't know what to say. Fin sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Okay, you two. Come on. We're gonna find Oli and then you're gonna explain to him how you two snuck off to make out while the rest of us have been working our asses off." She said, dragging the two women by their ears. "Hang in there, Dom." She called before they left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She said, where d'you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can miss

Sonny was alone again once more. She closed her eyes, tears rolling down her face. Upon hearing footsteps, she looked up. Adam stood there with a triumphant look on his face. The look faded when he saw the tears streaming down Sonny's face. "Sonny? You okay?" "I'm fine, Adam. It's nothing. You look happy, what's up?" The blonde man smiled. "I found Barba, that little shit...I asked what her little outburst was about and you won't believe what she said."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I want something just like this  
I want something just like this

Sonny didn't want to ask but, she was curious. "What's her problem?" "Why don't you ask her yourself? Barba! Get your ass in here! Please..." Rachael stuck her head in slowly. "Come all the way in, Barba." She sighed before walking in. "Dominique, I need to talk to you." "I have nothing to say to you, Rachael." The blonde woman said. Adam groaned. "Oh fuck, this will be harder than I thought. Okay...ladies, I'll be back." He darted out of the room, leaving the two women alone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo

"He isn't coming back is he?" Sonny asked. Rachael sighed. "Nope." "Then, I'll be leaving now." "Sonny, wait." "What Rachael?" "I'm sorry." "What?" "I said I was sorry, damn it! Look...I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, okay?" "If?" Sonny's voice went an octave higher. "If you hurt me? The fact that you can't even take me seriously hurts a lot, Racheal!" She said. The Cuban woman winced at the sound of the younger woman's voice.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Where d'you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With with some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can kiss  
I want something just like this

Sonny shook her head as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. "What? Do you have so much of a damn ego that I'm just not good enough? Is that what this is, counselor?" Rachael felt her heart break, seeing how vulnerable and hurt the young woman in front of her looked. "Sonny, it's not because I think I'm too good. It because I think I'm not good enough." "You what?" "I'm not good enough for you, Sonny. I didn't want to believe that someone like you could love someone like me."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Oh, I want something just like this

Sonny laughed, shaking her head once more. "That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard, Barba." Rachael looked down, hurt evident in her eyes. "You're angry and I understand, I deserve it. I'll just go now." She felt a tug on her wrist. Sonny turned the smaller woman around to face her before kissing her. Rachael kissed back, smiling into it. Adam walked back in at that moment. "Is everyhting-I'll take that as a yes." He smiled, walking out of the room to give them privacy. "Now do you believe me?" Sonny asked when they pulled away. Rachael nodded. "I do and for what's it's worth, I love you too." The smile Sonny gave her was all she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments.


End file.
